


Unexpected

by Silas_Writes



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, love bug, love bug au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas_Writes/pseuds/Silas_Writes
Summary: ANONYMOUS WHISPERED: What about Lancelot?





	Unexpected

A shout rises up in the back of the blue paladin’s throat as his red bayard is forcibly removed from his grip and thrown off to the side. He had been on a high up cliff, sniping down anyone looking to harm his fellow paladins. He felt a hand grip the collar of his armor and yank him up before throwing him backwards. His back hit the ground with a hard thud. His helmet was yanked off and thrown away as well, most likely to prevent him from calling back up. He groaned, a boot planting itself against his chest, and opened his eyes to see Prince Lotor standing above him with a smirk.

“Paladin,” he greeted coolly, pulling out his sword. He pressed the tip of it to Lance’s throat, “Any last words?”

“Yeah,” Lance grinned wryly,  _“Fuck you.”_

Lotor hummed, displeased, and readied his sword to plunge into the paladin. Lance closed his eyes, accepting his impending death.Casualties were common in a war such as this. It was bound to happen to one of them. It might as well be him. The boot was removed from his chest. However, the stab never came.

Lance peeked open an eye hesitantly. Lotor stared at him with wide, now glowing, eyes. His sword fell from his hand, thumping onto the soft grass below. A heart-shaped beetle squeezed its way out of the collar of the Prince’s armor. The paladin’s eyes watched the pink bug skitter over Lotor’s shoulder before taking flight. His eyes slowly returned to the prince. He swallowed thickly, “Um… Are you okay?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been better,” Lotor mumbled, eyes trained on him.

“W-weren’t you just about to…kill…me?”

“To kill you would be an act of sacrilege against the very nature of the universe in its entirety,” the words were spoken softly yet earnestly.

The human had no idea how to respond to that. Lotor held a hand out to help him up. Lance took the help after a moment of searching the prince’s eyes for any sign of malevolent intent. The prince helped the paladin to his feet before slipping his arms around his waist and pulling him close. Lance tensed up as Lotor pressed their foreheads together with a sigh. The blue paladin cleared his throat, attempting to pull away but to no avail, “What is, uh, happening here exactly?”

“You humans are so fragile,” Lotor whispered, “So funny looking.”

“Hey!” came Lance’s indignant reply.

“However, you are the prettiest I’ve ever seen,” Lotor leaned his head away in order to better look into Lance’s eyes. Whatever other words the paladin was going to say shriveled and died in his throat, blood rushing to his face as a heavy blush blanketed his features. A smile touched the galran’s lips, “I want to kiss you…”

Lance’s heart rate picked up as Lotor leaned forward, ready to plant a kiss upon those soft-looking lips, but the paladin suddenly shoved him hard enough to throw off their balance. The prince crashed down onto the ground with him. Lance scrambled away the minute Lotor’s arms loosened enough. He ran to his helmet and shoved it on his head,  _“Guys! I’m freaking out!”_

“This _better_  be important!” Keith grunted into the COMs.

_“Lotor’s trying to kiss me!”_


End file.
